<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Moment in the Golden Light by vibesoftheparty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394214">A Moment in the Golden Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibesoftheparty/pseuds/vibesoftheparty'>vibesoftheparty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life of the Party D&amp;D (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibesoftheparty/pseuds/vibesoftheparty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt "You make me feel so lucky to have you"</p>
<p>I just wanted to write some pure fluff! So enjoy sappy Cassian thinking about how precious Vanden is to him.<br/>Set post-campaign with the two of them having been married</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian &amp; Renard (Life of the Party), Cassian/Renard (Life of the Party), Cassian/Vanden (Life of the Party)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Moment in the Golden Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soft morning light had been creeping into the room for hours now. Between the curtains across the balcony, gentle golden rays were slowly making their way towards the plush bed and the two who lay within it.<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">Cassian had been awake for some time, as usual, one of the many benefits of his elven blood meaning he never required much sleep. But he wasn’t going to be getting up any time soon. It was these hours that he treasured the most; the sound of the crashing waves in the distance, the scent of incense still lingering in the air from the night before and of course, Vanden’s sleeping form beside him in their bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vanden du Argentfort, King of Mirrortail, <em>his husband</em>. That last thought still made Cassian giddy when he dwelled on it long enough. The once fearless leader of their adventuring party, a man with such determination and drive to bring about change in the world, and here he was just so… peaceful beside him.<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">Bundled in covers and nuzzling himself into Cassian’s chest, the elf watched with serenity the gentle rise and fall of Vanden’s sleepy breaths as he stroked gently at his tumbling fire red hair. He could hear his love’s dazed mumbles of approval at the touch - despite still being very much asleep- and smiled to himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had always been clear to Cassian that Vanden was a man who would give so much of himself to the world. A man who knew his time in life would never be enough to all that he wanted… no, needed to achieve for the greater good of his people. Vanden was without a doubt a hero in the plainest of terms, a kind and strong man who would do all that he could to make change, and even inspire a wretch like Cassian to become a better person. Outside, he belonged to the world, but in here he belonged to Cassian. And that was enough.<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">This side of Vanden was only for him. This delicate, soft, vulnerable version of his husband that only Cassian got to see. Everything about him was perfect to Cassian and he still found himself in moments of disbelief like this, unable to process how utterly loving and loved he felt beside <em>his</em> Vanden.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cassian’s fingers traced out of Vanden’s hair, down and across his freckled shoulders, pulling his sleeping form even closer and placing the lightest of kisses against his forehead. Vanden stirred slightly at the change in touch letting out a soft murmur and Cassian was utterly lost in him. With Vanden’s head relaxing into his shoulder, the elf began connecting the freckles all over his back, feeling his husband begin gently waking against him.<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">Cassian felt Vanden taking in the scent of him with a dreamy sigh before leaning back to wish him a good morning. Before he could even get the words out, Cassian pressed their lips together to greet him in a different way. He pulled his treasure closer still to him, savouring every lazy second of the kiss before Vanden drew back with a smile. The gold light of the morning had found its way onto him by now and the way it illuminated his face was breathtaking. His hair now truly set ablaze streaked with sunlight and his every feature radiating warmth. There was a sparkle in those bright blue eyes of his that made Cassian feel so wholly at peace. He always found solace in the blue of the ocean, but he knew that when he ended up far from it, Vanden’s eyes were just as magical as the real thing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did I do to deserve that wake up?” Vanden rested the side of his head back against his pillow, not breaking eye contact with Cassian who smiled in return at him, his voice full of sincerity,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You just make me feel so lucky, <em>mio tesoro</em>, it’s moments like this I find myself in disbelief that I get to love someone like you… that you would love me back.”<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">Vanden’s smile widened into a grin, Cassian couldn’t help but feel a little silly from saying something so sappy, but he knew it was true and so deserved to be said. A freckled hand caressed his face before drawing him in for another kiss. Warm legs tangled into his underneath the sheets as it was Vanden who pulled the two of them closer this time. There was the most comfortable silence as Vanden kissed him and Cassian simply allowed the moment to linger on for as long as his husband wished. When they parted, Vanden placed a hand on Cassian’s chest and nestled his face into his shoulder once more, his breath warm against the elf’s skin as he spoke,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too, Cassian,” Vanden kissed into his collar bone, “I'm always going to love you. If I had to choose between having forever without you and living just one more moment in your arms, I'd be right where I am right now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that was all Cassian needed. He held Vanden there kissing softly into his hair, hints of the ocean breeze brushing over their entwined bodies in the peace of their room. It may have only been a happy little bubble for the two of them while the outside world stood by impatiently for each of them to return to their greatly important work, but the world could wait for now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cassian’s grip on Vanden tightened ever so slightly. This moment of bliss was worth holding on to.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: 'mio tesoro' means 'my treasure' in Italian, since I heard before that Mirrortail has old French/Italian vibes I figured it'd be a cute pet name Cassian would use.</p>
<p>Been feeling really inspired recently so might write more short prompts soon &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>